


The Ship Has Taken Us Far Away

by katie_wilson



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: Muse are about to shoot a video for their new song "Starlight", but Chris seems to be affected by seasickness. Fortunately, Matt is willing to help him.





	The Ship Has Taken Us Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Muse's "Making of Starlight" video. Enjoy!

It was quite dark, when the director called it a day and sent everyone to their signed cabins. Almost everyone cleared off the deck, except for Dom, who stayed to finish some food he left from earlier, Matt to keep Dom company and Chris, because he still couldn’t get over his seasickness. He looked pale for the good half an hour and now he was just looking over the board, sometimes leaned over the railings to spit out and then went back to staring to the distance. Dom tried to eat in peace, but it was a difficult task to do, when Matt was bombing him with tough-to-understand sentences and the noises Chris was making when he almost chundered. 

"Okay, I think I had enough," Dom said and pushed his plate away, already beyond his breaking point. "Can you please now leave me alone? My arms need a heavy rest. Good night." He sent Chris an unintelligible good night greetings, perhaps, and trod towards his cabin. Matt was on the verge of walking back, too, but when he saw Chris plummet on the railings, he decided to stay and comfort the taller man. 

"Hey there, Wolstenbeast, how are you managing? Do you need any help?" he asked carefully, because he knew how unbearable can Chris be, when he doesn't feel well. He stretched his hand, which Chris gracefully took and leaned on the smaller singer.

"Tha-thanks, but no need for help. Just if you could support me while walking, 'cause I sure don't want to end up in the sea." Matt straightened himself and they both made it all the way through the deck. Chris shared a room with Tom, so it was a surprise for them, when Matt opened the door to Chris' and Tom's room and Dom was laying in what-was-supposed-to-be Chris' bed. 

Tom looked up from his book and his gaze landed on Chris. "Oh, sorry, chaps. He just flew in here without a word, laid down and fell asleep."

"Well, come on then. You can stay in my and Dom's room for exchange," suggested Matt, closing the door, and he walked with Chris a few feet forward, where his room was. "I have to put my cushions on the top bunk, so you can sleep down."

"N-no, don't worry about it. I will manage," the bassist protested. 

Matt put arms around Chris again. "Are you sure, Chris? It won't cost me any energy."

"Really, go to bed. I'll get used to it," Chris demanded. 

"Okay... but we can change positions if you want to. Just wake me up. I don't want you to be even more sick." Chris just shook his head in disaccord and went to sleep. Well, tried to sleep, because even though he knew it would be probably the best to sleep on lower levels, he didn't want to give Matt any more work than he had already.

As Chris heard, Matt was soundly asleep within twenty minutes, while he had had his eyes open for an hour, before a hard wave struck in the ship, making it wobble a tad. He decided to have a breath of fresh air, so he stepped out of his bed, careful not to wake Matt in the process, went out of their cabin and found a secure spot behind the railings. It was probably just one unlucky wave, which stumbled upon their ferry, but it still made Chris’ stomach turn upside down. 

Other than a few other smaller waves, the sea was calm and it reflected tonight's especially shiny moon. He put both his arms on the railings, on top of them laid his head and watched how their ship slowly made its way forward. It calmed his senses to the point, when he almost fell asleep, but then he felt something behind his ear and a hand rustled through his hair. He jumped a little at the contact.

“Chris, don’t worry, it’s just me.” The bassist was relieved that it was Matt, who came to make him company. “Insomnia?”

“Well, more of an insomnia out of compulsion,” Chris chuckled at his joke. “There was... this bigger wave that got me out of the bed. Had to give fresh air a chance to make the job.”

“I told you to wake me up. I would be more than pleased to talk you out of your sickness. Or hold your hand. Or even cuddle, just to make you feel better.” Matt then realised what he’d said. “So you don’t look completely gutted in the video.” 

Chris sent Matt a light smile. “At least someone cares about my looks.” He sighed and put his chin on the back of his hands again. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Matt and followed Chris’ example by placing his head on his arms.

“Nothing in particular. Just hoping to doze off quickly, so you could carry me back to the cabin,” said Chris. As he said it, his eyes went a tad out of focus, making his vision blurry, so the surrounding wasn’t as clear to him now.

“Up, Christopher, now. I see you’re worn out.” The same as before, Matt lifted his friend up and helped him walk towards the cabin, even though Chris was completely able to do it on his own. Standing in front of their beds, Matt shoved Chris towards the lower one. “The ship isn’t nearly as wobbly, but I’m letting you sleep there in case you want to visit the deck again.” Chris gladly took the offer and practically fell down on Matt’s pillow. 

“Oh, wait, don’t you want the pillow up there?” questioned the taller man.

“I’ll stay for a while with you, you really look like you need it,” grinned the singer, and even though Chris couldn’t see it, he pictured Matt with his crooked tooth out biting his lip. He fancied this smile, because Matt didn’t show it very often. 

Matt was still standing upon him, so he shifted to the side, allowing the brunette to lay down. There was quite the distance between them. “Is it okay?” Chris asked.

“A bit uncomfortable, but as long as you feel good, I can’t complain,” Matt answered, one hand moving under his head. 

“Move closer then, I won’t mind. It’s your bed after all.” Matt wasn’t keen on someone invading his personal space, but when it came to these situations, he was more than obliged to break his own rules. Especially when it involved Chris. 

They were pushed against each other not tightly, but Chris’ knee brushed Matt’s thighs accidentally, when Matt shifted closer. Matt didn’t realise it at first, but when he put his arm around Chris’ middle section to prevent himself from falling, just in case, Chris exhaled sharply. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t occur to me at first.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Actually, I like it,” confessed Chris. "A-as long as you don't fall." 

"Of course," Matt snickered. Being in the dark for a while now, Chris' eyes adjusted to the enviroment. He saw a spark in Matt's blue eyes, even if the colour was unreadable, he knew how Matt looked. He half-closed his own eyes and inched closer, until he lightly touched Matt's lips with his own.

It was a short peck, but the situation was offering at the moment and he couldn't reject it. Not when Matt looked so... fit in the dark. 

"I-I'm really sorry Matt, I-I don't know, what was I thinking," he apologised. But immediately, he focused on the spot he had kissed seconds before. The thin lips were parted. 

"Actually, I liked it," Matt quoted Chris and slowly, he brought their lips together. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, thought Chris, because he didn't really know, if Matt would do it under normal circumstances. He hoped he would. 

The kiss started to get heated, when Matt nudged Chris' lips open, breathing hot air into Chris' mouth. The taller man elicited a deep moan, his hand moving on Matt’s cheek, and pushed the singer away. “Matt, what are we doing?”

“I... I don’t know, Chris.” They laid next to each other on their backs, both breathless. “But I want to do it again.”

“God yes,” Chris groaned and in one swift movement rolled on top of Matt, not wasting any second, and planted an agressive kiss on the smaller man’s lips. Matt grounded his hips into Chris’ stomach, clearly enjoying being handled by Chris’ bigger figure. 

Chris didn’t stop kissing Matt, while he was undoing Matt’s jeans, which aroused the singer to the point, when every movement around his cock almost hurt him. Chris was now aware of that and just out of sheer guile ghosted over the bulge in Matt’s trousers with his thigh. 

“You’re a bloody teaser, know that,” Matt reacted and started tugging at the hem of Chris’ jacket, which resulted in the piece of clothing falling from Chris' shoulders.

“I’ve been told,” snickered the bassist and finally obeyed Matt’s demand by taking his jacket and shirt off. Then, to Matt’s disappointment, moved from Matt’s body and stood on his knees. “Kneel on the bed.”

Matt was curious about what was about to happen, so he slowly lifted himself up and knelt across the bassist. He waited until Chris started removing Matt's T-shirt, in which he himself participated immediately. Soon, Chris' jeans were off as well. 

Chris was now careful to make first move. He put both of his hands on Matt's sides, moving them up and down, caressing every inch of the revealed skin. "You feel fantastic."

Matt blushed and was glad Chris couldn't see him. He pushed his hands around Chris' neck, shifted as close as possible and kissed his way from Chris' collarbone all the way to his lips, which gained him another deep moan from the bassist. He worked his way with his tongue into Chris' mouth and in a bellicose manner came across the back of Chris' teeth, which he had touched already. 

A surprise went with Matt being pushed harshly backwards, falling down on the bed with Chris towering over his small figure. Hands now roamed every free spot they could reach and didn't care about their surrounding, doubtful even about reality. Matt whimpered, when Chris absently nudged Matt's erection, but tried to reman silent. To Chris, it was like as if Matthew was withholding the pleasure, saving it for the very last part of this encounter. 

"Okay, you have enough energy to govern a whole factory," Chris laughed and started to pull off Matt's underwear with his teeth, in which he was successful after two attempts, the remaining clothing was pushed away with Chris' hands, because it seemed like a lot of work at his current tate of mind. 

As they laid there, naked, making eye contact, while being in the dark, and acknowledging that a further attempt at something will eventually happen, Matt started massaging Chris' back. The younger looked longingly into those blue eyes of Matt's and rode down his hand in between their crotches. When he gripped, Matt tried with diffuculty not to give in right here. 

“God, I didn’t realise how much I needed you,” whispered Matt. Chris breathed out hot air, which landed on the singer’s naked neck, and started a slow-paced rhythm. 

Panting, grunting and quiet swearing was heard through the cabin, mainly from Matthew. He held on Chris' shoulders tightly like his life depended on it. Matt understood with Chris, he wouldn't be able to stand longer and with his smooth movements over his shaft, it was even more impossible to believe that he's being given one of the best handjobs in his life. And when Chris pinned him down to the bed with his pelvis, he held himself back no more and came to the sweet release. 

Chris collapsed on Matt, his lips touching his collarbone. He himself didn't come, but with that he'll deal later this night, when Matt isn't awake. He was surprised at Matthew being quiet, restricting himself only for swearing and whispering, but he didn't really care, as long as Matt could sleep in peace. 

"Could you... move, please? I think I'm going to suffocate," Matt joked breathlessly. Chris playfully tickled the singer's ribs before doing what he was told.

"Don't you dare." Matt turned fully at Chris. "I... what were we doing there? I love you, Christopher, and all, but..."

"I know,” Chris answered. “What had to happen, eventually happened. Hey, maybe we’re meant to be,” he smiled to the darkness. 

“Yeah, right. Like I’d want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“Don’t act like you would’t enjoy it. I know you did minutes ago.”

“...can’t deny that. You heard it for yourself.” Matt lifted himself from the bed and started searching for his underwear. “You should do that, too. It’s quite cold.” 

“No, I’m not _that_ cold. And Dom’s sleeping in my room anyroad, so...” 

It was when they heard the door being opened and Dom’s clear swearing. Matt quickly put on his trousers, his shirt leaving on the floor. 

“Jesus, Dom!” yelled Matt and ran towards the blonde to stop him, leaving some time for Chris to find at least his boxers. “I thought you wouldn’t come. I let Chris sleep in my bed, because he couldn’t get rid of the seasickness.”

Chris got the hint, quietly yanked the boxers from the floor and put them on. Then he grumbled as if he was asleep. “What...?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry Chris; probably woke you up. I just can’t sleep with Tom snoring underneath me. Would you mind swaping?”

“Uh, not at all. Just... just let me scatter my clothes.”

“Why are you just in your underwear?” 

Matt reacted immediately instead of Chris. “He was sweating a lot and I thought it would be better to leave him without many layers.”

"Well, you're good at taking care of someone, so I have to trust you on that one." Dom tried to cautiously find his way towards where Chris laid, and when he succeeded, he sat down and put his hand on the taller man's shoulders. "Are you at least better? Will you be able to do the shooting tomorrow? We can always-" 

Chris cut Dom's sentence short. "No, it's okay, Dom, really. Now that I don't feel worse than I am supposed to, I-I'll yeld you the bed." As soon as Chris was standing on his feet, the blonde put his head on Matt's pillow.

"I'll come with him," Matt announced and led Chris out of their cabin.

He stopped, when he closed the door behind him and pecked Chris on the lips. "Just... so you won't forget," he said gently at first, then continued louder for Dom to hear. "I'll wake you at six, good night!" One final smile at both sides and they parted. Chris touched his lips, but an unexpected shiver reminded him that he was still just in his underwear, so he dove into his shirt and trousers, and slid into his and Tom's room. Thankfully, he didn't wake the sleeping man up and so he could drive off to a night of peaceful dreams. 

Dreams, which were a few minutes ago a sweet reality. He will _definitely_ remember this one.


End file.
